Rocker Movement
Emerging from the bored youth of Lubbock, the Rocker Movement has become the most diverse and far-flung club in the Permian Basin. As its values of camaraderie and music appreciation spread into The Oilfields and beyond, it has the opportunity to be a real force in people's lives. Whether it grows beyond its origins as a group of shiftless youngsters and does anything with its influence remains to be seen. History Origins Main article:Fort Holly The emergence of the Rocker movement is tightly woven into the post-war history of Fort Holly. Spreading South After regular communication and travel between Fort Holly and the towns that would later form the Midessa Compact was established, several Rockers traveled south to see if they could teach or learn from their neighbors, and to pursue any leads on emerging or preserved music. They were delighted with the musical theater scene of Globe Town, and also made a point of traveling with Salt Clan caravans to learn about other survivor communities, eventually leading them to Wink Sink and Marfa, where they would also establish a presence. Eastern Excursion Through their forays with Salt Clan caravans, they also came into contact with mercenaries from the Corpse Coast and representatives of the Mississippi Traders Union, who spoke of the civilizations in Louisiana and Tennessee. Rockers have been trying to reliably get their people to and from these distant lands ever since. Activities & Interests The Rockers are dedicated to the creation, dissemination, and preservation of music in all its myriad forms; though Rock n' Roll is the movement's most beloved focus. Their secondary focus is community outreach: helping those in need wherever they live. They broadcast on 99.5 FM "Rocker Radio". Missions Though individual members of the Movement might be found anywhere doing just about anything, there are a few groups throughout Texas with more fixed locations and set goals. *Breck: A permanent mission staffed by a pair of archivists occupies a shrine inside the local remains of the library. *Globe Town: As of 2280, most of the theatre troupe are Rockers. *Marfa: The Rocker mission in Marfa works with the local Chinati Foundation to preserve a Pre-War museum of art, but their main focus is the upkeep of a radio antenna up in the nearby mountains which helps their radio station play throughout west Texas. *Wink Sink: The faux-schismatic Pretty Women maintain a shrine to Rocker idol Roy Orbison; which was erected after the Salt Clan workers unearthed a sunken museum dedicated to him. Membership The Rockers don't keep any kind of tally of their membership; so long as someone doesn't seem "square," or homicidal, a Rocker will take a person at their word if they also claim to be one. There are over a dozen Rockers who call Fort Holly home, more are sprinkled throughout the Permian Basin, especially in Marfa. Sometimes a group of them can be found with large caravans, taking them further afield to the Corpse Coast and beyond. Notable Members *Andrew van Krammer *Eddie De La Rocha Category:Groups Category:Cults Category:Texas